The Day Nobody Dies
by TinkerBella7
Summary: Deeks goes missing and the team is worried. When he finally contacts them, will it be too late? Basically Deeks with a bunch of Kensi and a side of the others. A Deeks with the Team fic.


"Where's Deeks?"

Kensi looked up, blinking at Sam, feeling surprised by the question. Until she glanced at her watch. It was nearly 9:30. Deeks had never been more than seven minutes late, except the one time he got a flat tire. Mostly he simply breezed in exactly *on* time. "Good question," she replied, reaching in her back pocket for her phone. "I'll call him."

Callen and Sam were both focused on her, waiting as she listened to the phone ring. Until it went to voice mail. So Kensi tried again. And again.

"He's not picking up." Now she was worried. Deeks wouldn't do that. He wouldn't ignore his phone. Unless he was was on an ops.

"Maybe he's undercover," Callen stated, as if reading Kensi's mind.

She nodded and jumped up, heading for Hetty's office, hearing Callen and Sam moving behind her.

Hetty looked up as Kensi reached her. "Yes, Ms. Blye?"

"Deeks is late and he's not anwering his phone," Kensi blurted out, uncaring that she sounded anxious. "Is he on an undercover assignment with LAPD?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Hetty replied, sounding way too calm for Kensi's peace of mind.

Callen looked uneasy. "Can you call Lt. Bates?"

Nodding, Hetty reached for her phone. It was a quick conversation. "It would seem Mr. Deeks is not on assignment for LAPD. Lt. Bates was very surprised to hear from me. Surprised, and a bit worried."

"I'm getting worried myself," Sam conceded. "We should check out Deeks' apartment."

"Yes, we should." Kensi was already half way to the door.

Callen caught up to her. "Why don't you ride with Sam and me?"

She shook her head. "I'll drive myself. Meet you there." Kensi wasted no time getting to her car, sliding behind the wheel and taking off. She made it to Deeks' apartment in record time. But Sam and Callen were right behind her, only one step back as she reached in her back pocket for her lock pick.

"Why don't you try knocking first?" Sam suggested, snagging her wrist in his large hand.

"If he was home and able, he would have answered his damn phone!" Kensi snapped, yanking her arm free and bending over to work at the lock. A moment later she heard the snick and she turned the knob, pocketing her tools as she reached for her gun. "Deeks?" she called out as she quietly entered the livingroom.

Sam was right behind her, followed closely by Callen. No response from the Detective. They split up, moving as one unit, checking out each room.

Callen was the first to return to the livingroom. "All clear. He's not here."

"Nothing looks disturbed," Sam noticed. "No signs of a struggle." He turned to Kensi as she exited the bedroom. "I thought you said Deeks was messy?"

"He was. At least, the last time I was here. It looked like a tornado had blown through." Which worried Kensi even as it made her a little bit sad. She had come over with fast food and beer, not letting Deeks shut her out any more. He had eaten a few bites, then fell asleep within ten minutes. A few days later he was back to work. Which had made her both happy and relieved. She hadn't been back here since, although he had come over to her place a few times. It was strange seeing his place all tidy. The floors were clear, the coffee table was neat. No mess anywhere. Maybe that was a sign that something was wrong? Maybe that was why he hadn't invited her back over? Kensi felt a bit angry that she didn't know which behavior was normal for her partner. It made her feel as if Deeks were keeping secrets from her. Which was ridiculous, and she knew it, but she couldn't change how she felt.

Callen was still looking about, searching for clues, Kensi knew. Only to shake his head and sigh. "There's nothing here. What the hell is going on?" He sounded angry, but it was only to mask his growing concern. That was Callen's way.

Sam pulled out his phone. "I'm going to try calling him again." He tapped the screen and waited. A moment later they heard the phone ring, the muffled sounds of Katy Perry's Roar filling the room.

Kensi's stomach bottomed out, even as she shook her head at the question in Sam's eyes. "He picked that ringtone to irritate me," she replied, to his unasked question. She didn't explain that it had to do with her atrological sign and was a *inside joke* so to speak. She was more concerned with locating his phone.

"Found it!" Callen announced, as he retrieved it from a drawer in the kitchen.

"Why would Deeks hide his phone in the kitchen?" Sam turned his own phone off, sliding it back in his pocket.

Callen was tapping the screen on Deeks' phone, searching the recent calls log. "Good question," he allowed. "We'll have to ask Deeks, when we find him."

Sam nodded. "Right after I kick his ass for disappearing like this."

"Get in line," Kensi muttered, because once they found Deeks, she was going to ream his ass up one side and down the other for making her worry about him. Again. Okay, more. Because ever since he'd been tortured by Siderov, for all he seemed back to himself, Kensi knew better. So she worried. She just kept it to herself. Mostly. But this, disappearing without a word, this was beginning to scare her.

"Any calls or texts that can help us find him?" Sam asked, moving to look over Callen's shoulder.

Heaving a sigh, Callen shook his head. "Nothing. Just work related stuff. At least for the past few days. We'll bring the phone to Nell and Eric, see if they find anything.

Kensi knew it was the right thing to do, but she felt like they were intruding on her partner's privacy. Although, if he hadn't disappeared on them, they wouldn't have to do this. She wasn't ready to leave yet, though. There had to be something they were missing. "He has another phone," she announced, suddenly remembering.

"Not a surprise," Sam allowed. "I do too. Along with another gun. Which we should look for."

"You wouldn't happen to know where Deeks keeps his gun, Kensi?" Callen queried.

She wasn't happy that she had to shake her head. "I've only been here once and Deeks didn't give me the five cent tour." But now that Sam and Callen had mentioned it, Kensi realized find Deeks' gun would be something of a clue. The only problem being, she wasn't thrilled by the idea of invading his privacy even more.

"I'll check the bedroom," Sam offered, as if sensing Kensi's unease.

"I'll take the kitchen." Callen headed off.

Kensi glanced around the livingroom, wondering where to start. She knew they needed to do this. Deeks wouldn't just drop off the radar unless they were in trouble. He'd know they'd worry. So she had to do what needed to be done. She just hoped Deeks would forgive them. Forgive her.

Not worrying about being quiet, Sam was moving around the bedroom, searching under the mattress, under the bed and in the dressers. He then moved to the closet and after checking the walls he hit the jackpot with a hidden shelf. Built into the shelf was a box with a lock. It took only a few seconds to open the lock. Jackpot. "Found it!" he called out.

"Deeks's gun?" Kensi ran into the bedroom to see Sam holding Deeks' gun and his LAPD badge. Which made her that much more worried.

"What the hell is going on?" Callen looked as frustrated as he sounded.

Sam looked the same. "He has different rounds so he does have a back up gun and I'm guessing he took it with him. Which worries me."

Kensi felt like punching the wall. Better yet, she wanted to find Deeks and punch him in his stupid face. "What the hell is he thinking?" She realized she'd said that outloud when Sam placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find him, Kensi." Sam sounded like it was a done deal.

"We don't even know where to start looking." Kensi wanted to be positive, but she couldn't find it in her. Deeks didn't do things like this. He didn't just disappear. Sure, there was the time he was undercover as Dale John Sully, but that had been and op and a dirty cop had been involved. And, yeah, there was the time Granger had sent him undercover and they had discovered the op by accident. But both times someone had been aware of what was going down. This time... "Hey, maybe Granger sent him undercover again." Kensi hoped she was right about this.

Callen didn't look convinced. "Hetty would have checked already and, given that she hasn't called us, I doubt it. Sorry, Kensi."

She scowled and grabbed her phone. "I'm calling Hetty." Two minutes later, Kensi was pissed and angry and frustrated and ready to hit the streets in search of her partner. It wasn't a good sign when Granger was actually worried about Deeks. Or, rather, as Hetty had put it, he was *concerned* that Detective Deeks had seen fit to go rogue. But Hetty had ordered them back to the Mission, which Kensi related to Sam and Callen.

"Our best bet right now is to bring Deeks' phone to Eric and Nell," Sam stated. He looked apologetically at Kensi. "Searching blind does us no good. We need something to go on."

"I know." She did know, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Still, with one last look around the apartment, Kensi followed Callen and Deeks out the door and back to OSP.

Eric and Nell got nothing useful off of Deeks' phone. Which pissed Kensi off as much as it terrified her. What the hell was Deeks doing? Why was he off the grid? Was he trying to make her crazy? Hetty seemed in on it when she told them to stay put. They didn't even have a starting point on where to look for Deeks, and if they went out and started asking around they were just as liable to make trouble for him as to help him.

Knowing that Hetty was right didn't make it any easier for Kensi to wait. And it sure as hell didn't help her to focus. Thankfully they didn't have a case, but her paperwork lay forgotten on her desk. At six o'clock Hetty sent them all home. Both Callen and Sam tried to reassure Kensi that Deeks would be okay. That they would hear from him soon.

Kensi wanted to believe that. She told herself that Deeks was a big boy and he could take care of himself, but it didn't help. They had come a long way in their partnership. He knew she was there for him. Whatever he was doing, Deeks had to know she would have been there. Helping him. All he had to do was ask.

It was after two AM when her phone dinged. Kensi had dozed off on the couch, the TV on, but she heard the text coming in. Grabbing her phone she nearly sobbed with relief to see it was from Deeks. Just one simple word, but it made her feel almost weak from relief.

**Fern**

Kensi was quick to text back. **Where are you?**

Five minutes passed with no reply and Kensi was about to panic when she caught the news update on the television. The anchor was talking about an anonymous phone call to the LAPD led to a raid at a downtown warehouse where guns, drugs and money were found. And the consequent arrests of a gang leader, Leon Fernandez, known as Lobo on the streets, and the new LAPD police Captain, John Briar. Which sent off red flags. That was Deeks' precinct. So why hadn't Lt. Bates told them about this? Before Kensi could even thing about calling Bates, her phone dinged again. This time with an address. The warehouse district where the raid and arrests had taken place just hours before.

Kensi was about to text Deeks back when her phone rang. It was Callen. Kensi didn't waste time on niceties. "Deeks texted me! He's somewhere in the warehouse district."

"So you saw the news," Callen replied.

"Just now." Kensi was pissed. "Why didn't you call me?"

Callen sighed. "Hetty wanted me to wait until we had a reason to believe Deeks might be connected. She's been talking to Bates and he knew nothing about what happened until it went down. He's pissed about it and worried about Deeks."

Kensi realized there was no time to argue. "I'm going down there. My gut is telling me Deeks is in trouble."

"Sam and I are already on our way," Callen replied.

"See you there." Kensi hung up, tucking her phone in her pocket even as she reached for her badge and gun. She was glad she hadn't changed out of her clothes. It took ten seconds to stamp on her boots then she was out the door.

She beat Sam and Callen there by about one minute. She had just stepped out of her car when they pulled up. "Does Hetty know we're doing this?" Kensi asked. She was going in whether Hetty sanctioned it or not, but it would be nice to have her blessing.

Callen nodded. "She knows. Did you hear anything else from Deeks? Like exactly where we can find him?" They were parked on the far side of the warehouse, the back side of where the raid went down. They didn't want to alert the LAPD who were still parked at the front. Nor did they want to disturb the arrest site if they could avoid it.

"Nothing more," Kensi replied, pulling her phone out and texting Deeks that they were there and asking for his location.

"At least we don't have to check where the raid went down," Sam commented. "The cops would have found him."

Callen grimaced. "I sure hope so. This area is big enough as it is and I'm guessing Deeks is in trouble or he would be calling us direct."

Kensi stared at her phone, ignoring Callen and Sam. Willing Deeks to respond. She felt relief surge through her when her phone dinged. She read the text out loud.

"**Red brick building. East corner. Back room." **

"Let's go." Sam was on the move, gun to the ready, leading the way.

Callen and Sam were right behind him. Moving as one unit, they entered through a side door, flashlights in hand along with their weapons. Sam gestured to the East corner, letting Callen take the lead now, with Kensi next and himself last.

It was almost too quiet, Kensi thought, as she kept close behind Callen. She wanted to text Deeks, to keep in contact with him, but right now she knew she needed to focus on finding him. She felt Callen slow down, then saw him pointing. There was a room, with a closed door, about twenty feet away.

"That has to be it!" Kensi moved past Callen, gun still at the ready. She was reaching for the doorknob when Callen stopped her. He nudged her aside and she let him, knowing they had to be smart about this. Knowing that Deeks' life was at stake. So she did what she was trained to do, gun trained on the door. She watched Sam grip the knob, but it didn't turn and Kensi wanted to scream in frustration.

"Be ready," Sam whispered, as he made short work of picking the lock.

A moment later he pushed the door open and Kensi was barely a step behind Callen as he entered the room. Kensi used her flashlight to sweep the room, spotting a body in the corner. "Deeks!" She hissed, running over and falling to her knees. Sure enough, it was her partner.

Sam found a switch and light suddenly flooded the room.

"Deeks!" Kensi gasped, upon seeing how pale he looked. He was propped up against the wall, sagging to the left, face bruised and eyes closed. Kensi's hand trembled as she fumbled at his neck for a pulse. It was a bit thready but strong enough to bring relief.

"He's been shot." Sam was checking Deeks' left leg.

Kensi noticed that someone, maybe Deeks' himself, had wrapped his belt around the thick padding of a folded towel. Which made her scan her surroundings, taking note of the fact that they were in a storage room and the shelfs on the far wall were filled with rags, towels and paper towels. "Deeks? Can you hear me?" Kensi patted his cheek, trying to get a response.

Callen was kneeling at the Detective's feet and he reached out, snagging the phone that looked to have fallen out of Deeks' limp hand. The movement made the blond react.

"Wha-what?" The hand that had been tucked inside the leather jacket Deeks was wearing, suddenly appeared, cradling a gun.

"Whoa! Easy Deeks!" Sam grabbed the other man's wrist, snagging the gun from him. "You're safe. We've got you."

Kensi was scared. Deeks' blue eyes were glassy and unfocused. "Call an ambulance."

Deeks jolted, his body reacting to obvious panic. "No! No hospital! No no no!" He made a move to stand only to gasp in pain and fall back against the wall. He was panting, face paler than before, but he forced himself to focus on Kensi. "I can't go to a hospital. Please." The desperation in his voice scared Kensi.

"What do we do?" She looked to Callen for an answer, even as she tried to reassure Deeks. She had never seen him like this. He was scared and in pain and she still didn't know what had happened to him. How the hell did he end up here? Who shot him? She needed answers. But even more so she needed to know that he was going to be all right.

"I'll call Hetty." Callen was on his feet, phone in hand. "I'll tell her we found Deeks and that we need a safe house and a doctor."

Kensi nodded. She knew that Hetty would arrange things. "It's okay, Deeks," she whispered, trying to reassure him. "No hospital." He was gripping her shirt, still looking frantic, but her words must have finally sunk in because his body started to relax. Or maybe he was simply falling unconscious. Which scared Kensi. "Stay with me, Deeks. Come on! Look at me!" She cupped his face in both hands and out right begged him.

His breathing was ragged, face shiny with cold sweat, body shifting in obvious pain. But after a long moment, while she held her breath, his eyelids fluttered and blue eyes locked with Kensi's. "Hey...Fern. I'm...I'm here."

"Yeah...you are." Relief made Kensi feel weak and a bit weepy, but she took a deep breath and centered herself. "Callen is calling Hetty. She'll take care of everything. Okay? You're going to be fine."

"Okay." Deeks shuddered, wincing as Sam applied pressure to his leg. But then he shook his head, as if trying to clear it, and locked eyes with Kensi. "Is it over? Did they get Lobo and Briar? Did you hear anything?"

Even though Kensi had figured that Deeks was somehow connected to the raid, she was still surprised. "Yeah. They've been arrested. It's over." She had so many questions she wanted to ask Deeks. He had a lot of explaining to do. But she held off because he was in pain and he was drifting away from her again. "Deeks!"

Callen was beside her, nudging Kensi aside so he could help get Deeks to his feet. "Hetty gave me an address for a safe house. Everything we need will be in place by the time we get there." He looked at Sam and they each took Deek's by an arm. "Ready to move, Deeks?"

"Yeah." Deeks blinked hard, blue eyes trying hard to focus on Callen. "We going home now?"

"We're going home," Callen confirmed. Nodding to Sam, they moved as one, lifting Deeks to his feet and holding him steady as he cried out in pain.

Sam look pissed. "I'm guessing broken ribs." He moved to support the younger man more fully, as Deeks' legs gave out. "What the hell happened to him?"

Callen was equally upset. "I think we're going to have to wait to find out. Let's go." But before they could take a step, Deeks went totally limp.

"I got him." Sam carefully lifted Deeks into his arms, cradling him against his chest. He didn't wait as he headed for the exit.

Kensi was right behind him, leaving Callen to lock up behind them. She ran ahead to open the back door of her car, sliding in first so she could cradle Deeks' head in her lap. "He's burning up," she whispered, as Sam settled her partner in as carefully as he could.

Sam patted arm. "He's going to be okay. Hetty will send the best doctor and everything Deeks' needs. Okay?"

"Okay." Kensi knew it was out of her hands. All she could do at the moment was try and keep Deeks comfortable. A moment later Callen slid behind the wheel and they headed out.

"He doing okay?" Callen asked, about twenty minutes later.

Kensi didn't know how to answer. "He's still out." Which couldn't be good.

Callen was silent for a moment. "We'll be there in about ten minutes." There wasn't much else he could say.

Certainly nothing that would reassure Kensi. Not when she could feel the heat of Deeks' fever and the weight of his limp body against her. There was so much that had yet to be said between them. So many things she wanted him to know but she'd been so terrified to say. Afraid that he didn't feel the same and would reject her. Kensi couldn't imagine her life without Deeks and she was always worried she would push him away. Push him to leave NCIS. To leave her. Although sometimes she was equally afraid she would do just that if she didn't say anything at all. He had been through so much. He had given so much of himself. Hell, he had kissed her and she had run away. She had left him still bound to a chair after suffering torture. She had walked away from him at the hospital. Sometimes Kensi wondered why he hadn't yet walked away from her.

"We're here!" Callen's announcement made Kensi jolt in surprise.

"We're here, Deeks," she whispered, sweeping her fingertips gently over his stubbled cheek. He didn't respond, but she hoped he could hear her anyway. She didn't want him to be afraid.

Sam opened the door, reaching in for Deeks and once again carrying the detective. Kensi was right behind them, scared all the more by how small and fragile Deeks looked in Sam's arms. They were close in height, and Deeks was much leaner, but Kensi knew he was much tougher and stronger than he looked. Until now. Now he looked small and breakable, body limp and blood dripping from his leg, leaving a trail behind them. With every drop, Kensi felt as if Deeks was slipping away from her.

Once inside the house, they were greeted by the doctor and his team of three.

"I'm Doctor Burns," the dark-haired man announced, leading the way down a hall to the left. At the last door he waved a hand for Sam to enter with Deeks.

Kensi was right behind Sam and she was surprised that the room was set up like a hospital room, complete with an exam type table in the center. Behind it, near the back wall was an x-ray machine and various other paraphanalia one would find in a hospital room. Leave it to Hetty to have this set up ready and available. Kensi found she was grateful.

Sam laid Deeks gently on the exam table and was, immediately, nudged out of the way.

"You need to leave," a young woman told them, ushering them both out the door.

"I want to stay!" Kensi protested.

The dark-haired woman, probably a nurse, shook her head. "We'll let you know how he is after the exam." With that she pushed them out and closed the door.

Kensi thought about pushing back in, but Sam pulled her away. "I should be in there!" Kensi realized she was angry, worried and near tears. She had left Deeks on his own the last time he was hurt. She wanted to be there for him this time.

"Let the doctor do his thing, Kens." Callen appeared, being the voice of reason. He looked as worried as Kensi felt, his eyes locked on the closed door. "I called Hetty and told her we made it. She assured me Dr. Burns and his team are the best." Callen patted Kensi on the shoulder, offering what comfort he could. "Deeks is going to be fine."

"Yeah. He will." Kensi couldn't accept anything else. But that didn't stop her from pacing for the next three hours. Sam and Callen had to stop her from pounding on the closed door, more than once.

Just as Kensi was getting ready to kick the door in, it opened, and the dark-haired woman approached them. Kensi met her half way. "How is Deeks?"

The woman offered a smile. "He's doing well. Dr. Burns will be out in a moment to talk to you, while we get Detective Deeks settle in the room next door. You can see him in about ten minutes. But he's been sedated so you won't be able to talk to him." With that she went back into the exam room.

"That's good news," Sam stated, saying what they all were thinking.

"Wish we could talk to him though," Callen mused. "I'd really like to know what Deeks was involved in. We can't really move on anything without putting him at risk in some way."

Kensi realized her only concern was that Deeks was doing well. Which meant he was going to be all right. He was alive and she was relieved and the rest could wait.

As if on cue, Dr. Burns appeared. He was smiling and offered a hand to Callen. "I'm happy to say that Detective Deeks will make a full recovery, Agent Callen."

"You know who we are?" It was a rhetorical question at best, but Callen couldn't help but be reserved.

"Hetty filled me in." The doctor looked amused. He pointed to Sam. "Agent Hanna. A pleasure." They shook hands, then he turned to Kensi. "Agent Blye."

She shook his hand to be polite, but then she got straight to the point. "What exactly is Deeks's condition?"

Immediately, Dr. Burns turned focused and serious. "His gunshot injury was serious, but he did a good job slowing the bleeding. Otherwise he would have bled out for sure. Nothing vital was hit otherwise, no muscle damage, he'll make a full recovery. He was beaten though and has deep bruising throughout his torso and a couple of cracked ribs."

"He was burning up in the car," Kensi put out there, remembering the heat that had soaked into her through two layers of clothing.

"We're controlling the fever with heavy dose antibiotics and ibuprofen. He has a slight infection, but I believe we caught it in time." Dr. Burns offered a warm smile. "If he rests and takes his meds, he's going to be fine. Sore and in pain, but fine."

Kensi felt another wave of relief wash over her at the doctor's reassurance. "He'll do whatever it takes to heal." Kensi made the promise for Deeks, because she was going to be with him every step of his recovery, making sure he behaved himself. And the moment he was better, she was going to kick his ass for scaring her half to death.

The doctor nodded. "I'll be staying here, and one of the nurses will be in his room watching over the detective."

"I'll be staying as well," Kensi stated. No one was keeping her out. No way in hell was she letting Deeks out of her sight.

"Thank you, Doctor," Callen offered. "We appreciate it."

Dr. Burns smiled. "My pleasure. Call me if you need me." With that he turned on his heel and stepped back into the exam room.

Exactly ten minutes from the time she said they could see Deeks, the dark-haired nurse returned. "This way," she said, ushering them down the hall one door. She opened it and gestured for them to enter.

"Wow." It was Sam who spoke. The room was set up with a hospital bed and all the equipment of one, but had a much homier feel to it over all. The walls were pale yellow instead of white. The bedding was more colorful. There were curtains on the windows, and a fireplace in the corner, with two chairs and a couch. Another door, open, led into a bathroom that was huge. "Nice digs to recover in.

"This suite is bigger than my entire place," Kensi allowed. But she was only distracted for a moment. He focus quickly settled on Deeks. He looked small and too still, lying propped up in the bed. An IV line was taped in the crook of one arm, and a heart monitor clip on the pointer finger of his left hand. She moved to his side, taken his right hand into hers, feeling how warm his skin was. The fever also obvious in the flush of red that stained his cheekbones. Yet, at the same time, Kensi realized Deeks looked cleaner. She couldn't help but smile to herself, knowing that Deeks had gotten a sponge bath. Only he hadn't been awake to appreciate it. She was totally going to tease him about it later.

A moment later, Callen and Sam moved to the other side of the bed.

Sam grinned. "I don't think I've ever seen him so quiet or so still. It's a little creepy."

"It is," Callen agreed. "I'm actually looking forward to him waking up and talking our ears off."

"Shhhh..."

The hushing came from Deeks, which made every member of the team startle in surprise.

Kensi was the first to respond, laughing in relief when he squeezed her hand. Albeit weakly. "Hey there, partner." The smile that crossed her face made her jaw ache. "Didn't expect you to be awake yet. They sedated you."

"Too noisy...can't sleep," Deeks protested. He blinked a few times before his eyes opened to slits. "Lobo? Briar?" His voice was little more than a whisper. Obviously he didn't remember that he had asked about them already.

"Locked up safe and sound," Kensi replied. "Don't worry about it, Deeks. Just rest."

Callen, however, had other ideas. "Deeks. Can you tell us what you were doing? Are their any loose ends we need to tie up?"

Deeks was silent for a long moment, eyelids fluttering. He looked like he was going to slip back under, but suddenly his eyes popped open and he looked disoriented, looking at his team mates for a moment before letting himself relax. "No. Just...bury Max Gentry. He's dead now." His last word was slurred and Deeks slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Max is dead?" Callen looked surprised.

"What does that even mean?" Sam queried, shaking his head.

Kensi thought she understood. She would have to confirm with Deeks when he was awake and aware, but she felt confident as she answered, "I think that's what this was about. Not wanting to go to the hospital. Whatever he was doing, he was undercover as Max Gentry and he wants everyone to believe Max is dead now." Which Kensi couldn't argue with. She knew how much Deeks hated that cover.

Sam looked surprised, then angry. "Well he came too damn close to getting his wish! What was he thinking?"

"We'll ask him when he wakes up again," Callen replied.

"Which won't be for quite some time," announced the dark-haired nurse, as she appeared beside the bed. "Detective Deeks needs to rest." She eyed them all with professional aplomb. "You all look as if you need to do the same."

Callen nodded, gesturing for Sam and Kensi to follow him out. "Kensi, grab your go bag and stay with Deeks. But get some sleep. Sam and I will be back in about six hours."

Sam snorted. "Make it eight. Some of us actually do sleep," he teased Callen. Then he patted Kensi on the shoulder. "Call us if you need us."

"Will do." She followed them out to their vehicles, grabbing her bag from the back. She waved her teammates off then headed back into the house. The room across from Deeks' was empty so Kensi dumped her bag on the bed. She was pleased to note it had an attached bathroom and fifteen minutes later she was cleaned up, dressed in sweats and a tee shirt and sliding under the covers.

But sleep didn't come and it wasn't long before she padded across the hall and into Deeks' room. A different nurse was checking on Deeks and she simply smiled at Kensi. When she left, Kensi moved to check on her partner herself. He was still flushed, still too warm, but he looked a bit less pale, or so she thought.

For a few minutes, Kensi simply watched Deeks breathe. They had almost lost him tonight. Again. First when he'd gotten shot. Then he'd been beaten and tortured by Siderov. This time it seemed he had allowed himself to nearly bleed out for the sake of making Max Gentry disappear.

Kensi felt anger wash over her in waves. What the hell had Deeks been thinking? What if they hadn't gotten their in time? Hadn't found him? When Deeks woke up she was going to give him a piece of her mind. When she was done with him, he'd never even think about doing something so damn stupid ever again.

Just thinking about it made Kensi even more pissed off, to the point where she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep unless she found a way to de-stress. Since she was already in sweats, Kensi decided do some yoga. It wasn't her favorite thing, but she had come to learn that it did have it's benefits, being more meditative and helping with her core and flexibility. Heading back to her room, Kensi sat down on the floor and began.

It was two days later before Deeks woke up and stayed awake. The other times he'd been conscious he'd been either raving from the high fever, or suffering through waves of intense pain. Either way, he hadn't really been up to communicating.

Kensi had spent both days at his side, sometimes worried, sometimes scared and the rest of the time angry. So when the fever broke, relief became the only emotion flooding through her and she found herself tearing up to the point that she had to step out. All the way outside, where she paced back and forth in the back yard until she had her emotions under control.

When she went back inside, over an hour later, Deeks was missing. But Sam and Callen had arrived, but only Callen was there to greet her.

"Where is Deeks?" Kensi demanded, panic smacking her hard enough that she found it difficult to breathe.

"In the bathroom." Callen seemed to realize how scared Kensi was, because he gripped her shoulder and smiled. "He's okay. He was driving the doctor crazy with demands to pee and shower when we arrived. So the doctor caved when Sam said he'd help him."

Kensi was stunned. "And Deeks allowed it?" Her partner was as independent as she was but, even more so, he'd never want to show weakness in front of Sam if he could help it.

Callen shrugged, but his eyes glowed with amusement. "I think Deeks was desperate enough to pee on his own and feel clean. Plus it gave the nurse a chance to change the sheets. She just left to ask the chef to make Deeks some broth." Callen shook his head. "I can't believe this place comes with it's own chef."

"He's really good," Kensi confided. She had been shocked at first, but shock had quickly turned to appreciation. "He makes the best red velvet pancakes I've ever had."

"I am totally trying some before I leave today," Callen allowed, grinning. "And I bring good news," he continued. "Hetty spoke with Bates and the charges against Lobo and Briar are concrete. Both are going to jail for a long time. The LAPD has shut down the operation from top to bottom.

Kensi was relieved. "Deeks is going to be happy to hear that. If he remembers it this time." She couldn't help but laugh a bit, now that she knew her partner was safe and that he was going to be okay.

Right on cue, Deeks appeared, using Sam as a crutch as he made his way to the bed. "Hey, Kens," he greeted her, smiling.

"Deeks." Kensi studied him with a critical eye as Sam got him back in bed. His hair was damp and he was too pale, but he looked much better and much more comfortable dressed in a tee shirt and basketball shorts. Moving to the other side of the bed, Kensi smoothed the blankets over him once he was settled against the pillows. She could see pain shining in his eyes, but even though Deeks would complain about a paper cut, when he was seriously hurt he always tried to blow it off. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"I'm good." He didn't disappoint her with his reply.

Before Kensi could respond, the dark-haired nurse, whose name was Rita, entered the room.

She smiled at Deeks as she approached with a tray laden with soup, orange juice and two bottles of pills. "How are you feeling, Marty?" she queried.

"Much better, Rita," Deeks replied, managing a charming smile, but with obvious effort. He couldn't hide the fact that he was exhausted and weak.

"You look better." Rita placed the tray over his lap. "Try to finish the soup and orange juice and take one of each pill after. One is antibiotic and the other is your pain pill. Dr. Burns is willing to cut your dosage, but you have to tell me if you're hurting. Suffering through the pain will only set back your healing. Understand?"

Deeks nodded, carefully, one hand pressing to his temple and revealing the fact his head was aching. "Got it."

Rita patted his shoulder. "Call me if you need me. I'll leave you to your friends." She smiled at the team before slipping out the door.

"Eat, Deeks," Kensi prompted, gesturing to his soup.

"In a minute." Instead he let his head fall back onto the pillow, eyes closing.

Sam looked worry. "Deeks, you okay?"

One blue eye opened, coming to rest on the Navy Seal. "Just tired. Thanks for helping me, by the way."

"No problem." Sam was sincere, but then he grinned. "I was just doing my civil duty. You were starting to get ripe."

"No kidding," Deeks chuckled, albeit softly. "I was starting to offend myself." He managed to peel the other eye open and focused on his soup. But two spoonfuls and he was done.

Kensi, however, was not about to let him give up so soon. "You have to do better than that. If you don't eat you won't get your strength back."

Deeks smiled at her, before reaching for the pill bottles. He held them in his hand for a moment only to set them back down. "I know," he whispered. "I'll eat more. I'm just not hungry right now."

"You need us to leave?" Callen queried, looking concerned.

"I'm sure you have questions," Deeks countered. "Better ask them now. I foresee a very long nap in my near future."

Kensi was burning with questions, but at the same time she could see how tired Deeks was. How he was hurting. The need to satisfy her curiosity didn't outweigh her concern for her partner. "The questions can wait, Deeks. You're not going anywhere. Just eat, take your meds and rest."

Locking eyes with Kensi, Deeks look grateful. Truly grateful, which made Kensi all the more worried. But in the end he shook his head. "I'd rather fill you in first. I just want to get it out in the open then forget about it."

"Sounds like a plan." Callen and Sam pulled up chairs, leaving Kensi to sit on the edge of Deeks' bed. "Whenever you're ready.

"Long story short. I got a call from from a LAPD cop who I'm actually friends with. We've known each other since our rookie days. Anyway...three months ago the station got a new Captain. Briar. He transferred from San Fransisco. My friend found out that Briar was connected to Lobo who, as you know, is a big time gang leader. Deals in drugs and guns. Briar was working with Lobo's cousin in San Fransisco. Doing the same thing. Setting up meets. Making sure cops looked the other way, and making one hell of a profit doing it. " Deeks paused to take a sip of the orange juice.

Kensi could see that he was upset. He looked disgusted and angry and she couldn't blame him. She knew he believed in the law, and to have a Police Captain using his position to make a mockery of it would not sit well with her partner. "Take your pills before you continue," she prompted. Because she could also see that Deeks was in pain.

However, Deeks could out stubborn a mule when motivated. "When I'm done. They'll knock me out." He took a shaky breath then continued. "So, my friend called me because Briar threatened him and his family. He didn't know what to do. He has a wife and twin girls. They're five. He was scared."

"Why didn't he talk to Bates?" Sam queried. "He on the up and up."

"He is," Deeks allowed. "However, Briar had already warned my friend that if he went to Bates or anyone, he would know and his wife and kids would be killed. So he called me and I went in as Max gentry. Max has actually had a few run ins with Lobo, in regards to gun running. So getting in was easy. And what made it all the better is that Briar has never seen me."

Callen nodded. "You as in Detective Marty Deeks."

Deeks nodded. "Right. So I told Lobo I had a buyer for him. Set it up. Made sure everything fell into place and Briar got his hands dirty. Then my friend made an anonymous call, LAPD did their raid and, if I remember correctly, you guys assured me Lobo and Briar were arrested."

"They're going to jail for a long time," Sam confirmed. "Air tight case against them. Video tape and recorded phone calls. Files. All kinds of evidence. Along with all the dirty dealings Briar was doing in San Franscisco with Lobo's cousin."

"Fantastic!" Deeks looked ridiculously happy at the news. "So they're shut down and my friend is safe. LAPD looks like heroes and Max is dead. It's all good."

Kensi took the tray, moving it off the bed, before coming back over to glare at her partner. "About that whole Max being dead thing. We need to talk."

Deeks winced, quickly catching on that Kensi was pissed at him. That they were all pissed at him. "Look, let me say something before you all ream me a new one. Okay?"

"Make it good," Kensi warned him, because she couldn't think of anything he had to say that was going to make her any less angry at the fact that he had nearly died for real.

"I didn't go in planning for Max to die," Deeks blurted out, eyes on his fingers as they toyed with the edge of the blankets. "I just...an opportunity presented itself and I took it."

Sam looked confused. "What opportunity?"

Deeks continued to look anywhere but at the team. "I kept Lobo distracted until the cops could get there. He kept me separated by the product until he was sure my *buyer* was legit. But once he heard the sirens, he knew what was happening. He couldn't prove Max was involved, but he doesn't like loose ends. So he shot me. But he wanted me to suffer. He shot expecting me to bleed out. Slowly."

"The problem with that scenario is that you almost did bleed out," Kensi reminded him.

"I had it covered." Deeks did look up for a moment, looking like he wanted to make a joke, but faltering in the face of Kensi's anger. "He beat me up a bit, locked me in that room and left. Didn't even check me for a phone. Didn't care that I had a weapon. He was more concerned about getting the hell out of Dodge. And since he was nice enough to leave me locked up in a storage room, I was able to stop the bleeding and call you. While I was waiting for you guys to show, I realized I could use what happened to my advantage. I could let Max Gentry die and bury him forever." His eyes were haunted as he spoke, and he broke off to look out the window.

Callen was the first to respond. "I get why you did what you did, Deeks. I'm proud of what you did bringing down Briar and Lobo. But you should have called us before you went in. We would have been there to back you up. You cut it too close. You know that, right?"

Deeks shrugged, wincing at the movement, eyes still locked on the window. "I didn't have approval for what I did. It wasn't an LAPD op or NCIS related. My friend won't mention my involvement, Briar has no clue about me and Lobo believes Max is dead and since he's the one who *killed* him he's not going to say a word. I got lucky, and I know that. I'm betting Hetty's a bit pissed and that I'm going to owe her big time for setting up this safe house and all. And...I can't thank you guys enough for coming when I called. You didn't have to come."

"But you knew we would." Sam moved to Deeks side, reaching out to ruffle the blond hair. Although he looked more like he wanted to cuff him a good one.

"Yeah...I knew you'd come." Deeks offered a wobbly smile. "I counted on it."

Kensi wasn't sure if she wanted to hug him or hit him right now, so she settle for patting his knee. "Next time call sooner."

Deeks finally looked at her, his expression almost shy and uncertain. Like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I had hoped I could wrap things up without needing to call. I had no right to involve any of you."

"I'd stop talking," Kensi warned him. "Otherwise I'm going give you a concussion for being so damn stupid." She shook a fist at him, but smiled to let him know she was mostly teasing. Mostly.

"Sorry," Deeks mumbled, his eyelids getting droopy.

Kensi knew he'd be asleep soon. "Take your meds." She opened both bottles, shook out one pill each and handed them over along with the glass of juice. She glared at Deeks until he took them, setting the glass back down on the side table. "Go to sleep," she ordered.

Deeks didn't argue, he simply closed his eyes.

"Call us if you need us," Callen told Kensi, as he and Sam headed for the door.

"I will." Kensi heard Callen telling Sam about the Red Velvet pancakes before the door closed behind them. Left alone with Deeks, she settled herself in the chair Sam had vacated.

Deeks shifted, curling towards her, his eyes opening to slits. "Thanks, Kens," he whispered.

She smiled and nodded, reaching out to take his hand. She needed to feel that he was still there with her. And since he didn't pull away or say something to ruin the moment, Kensi let their fingers intertwine. "I'll always have your back, Deeks."

"I know." He squeezed her fingers before his hand went limp. He was well and truly asleep now.

"Sweet dreams," Kensi whispered, before letting her head fall back on the chair. She was exhausted but she didn't want to leave him alone. But at least now she knew he would be okay. When he was better they were going to have a talk about this. Or, rather, a few words about him being so damn stupid. Because they didn't really talk about things. Kensi understood why Deeks had done it, why he wanted Max gone. She knew he hated Max. And, maybe someday, he would tell her the story of why.

Three days later, Hetty came to visit. Deeks was sitting on the front porch, bad leg prompted on a stool, when his boss walked up the steps and sat down in the chair beside him.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty inquired.

"Much better," he replied. "Thanks. For everything. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for you. I know I owe you."

Hetty waved a hand at him. "You owe me nothing, but to heal and return to work."

Deeks nodded. "I hope to be back soon."

"When you're ready." Hetty let silence fall between them. It last all of thirty seconds.

"You understand why I did it, right?" Deeks asked, more or less begging for her to reassure him.

Turning to lock eyes with Deeks, Hetty nodded. "I do, indeed, understand. But I do not approve of the means, Mr. Deeks. You nearly died."

He grinned his cheeky grin, because he knew that she had forgiven him. "But I didn't." His smile faded, but he shifted his shoulders as if shrugging off a heavy weight. "I feel...lighter."

"Freer," Hetty offered.

"Yeah." Deeks nodded, because he did feel free of the albatross that had been Max Gentry. Max had been his dark side. The representation of all that Deeks feared he could be. His father. The symbolism of Max's death gave Deeks hope. Maybe, just maybe, he could put those particular demons to rest. His father would always be a part of him, due to genetics. But Gordon John Brandel was dead in more ways than one. Now Deeks could sever all ties. He could find a sense of peace within himself.

Hetty was watching him, no doubt seeing his inner-struggle as it played out. "I'm glad," she stated, reaching out to pat him on the arm. "But tell me, honestly, Mr. Deeks. "Are you all right?"

Deeks smiled again. "Was I ever?" he countered, happy when Hetty actually laughed. But then he sobered. "I'm good," he assured her.

"Glad to hear it." Hetty rose to her feet, then pointed. "It looks like your partner has arrived with lunch. Eat up, Mr. Deeks. You need to get back to your fighting weight." With that she was gliding off, waving at Kensi as they passed each other.

"Good to see you up and about," Kensi stated, as she claimed Hetty's chair. "You hungry?" She held up a bag of burgers.

Deeks nodded. "Starving." He accepted his bacon burger and dug in. Two bites in a thought occurred to him. "What day is it?"

Kensi paused to swallow before replying, "Wednesday. Why?"

"Shouldn't you be working?" Deeks didn't want her to get in trouble with Hetty, although their boss hadn't looked surprised to see Kensi here.

"I am working," Kensi stated, before taking another bite of her burger.

Deeks simply stared at her until she was able to speak again.

Kensi washed down her bit with a swig of soda. "I'm watching my partner's back," she stated. "Hetty's orders."

"You'll be bored," Deeks warned her.

"So entertain me." Kensi made it sound like a challenge.

Which Deeks was more than up for. He had the gift of gab, after all. "I can sing for you," he offered, eyes twinkling. "My band's greatest, and only, non-hit."

Kensi patted the small of her back. "Try it and I'll shoot you myself," she warned, but she was grinning.

"Cards?" Deeks countered, knowing when to back down.

"No cheating," Kensi replied, shaking a finger at him.

Deeks pretended to be offended. "I never cheat."

Kensi snorted. "Or lie."

"Believe this," Deeks shot back, expression as sincere as his tone, "I'm glad you're my partner."

"Um...yeah. Me too." Kensi stumbled over her words, obviously surprised by Deeks' declaration. So she covered her awkwardness in true Kensi fashion, by shoving a box of fries at him. "Eat. You're too skinny, and I don't want Sam to break you. Not after all the time I've spent training you."

Deeks laughed, not in the least bit offended. "Training me to do what?" he prompted.

Kensi grinned. "To obey me in all things. Which includes not doing stupid things and getting youself almost killed." As she spoke her grin faded and her tone became solemn. She was sending him a message. Kensi locked eyes with Deeks. "You promised.

"I'm a man of my word...Fern." Deeks ducked the fry she threw at him and laughed. He knew Kensi had forgiven him. Max Gentry was dead, he was alive. It was all good. "Today nobody dies," Deeks whispered. Then he laughed when kensi nailed him right between the eyes with a French fry. "That's my girl," he chortled.

"And don't you forget it." Kensi looked smug.

Deeks nodded. "I never will."

THE END


End file.
